tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DHawk
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:DamienHawk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 20:33, 21 July 2009 Ok oh good thanks for the message i would read the books a teensy bit more oh you are 7 years older then me i am 7 years old Welcome! 22:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Question His name is Sixteen. Check out the link.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wow Nice user page! Welcome! 13:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Just put that tempate that has my name on it and zem should sometime have your name on it Welcome! 12:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Wow now put those templates on the bottom :o Welcome! 12:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok i'll be gone starting at the 7th or 6th and coming back at the 9th so threee cheers! Welcome! 12:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Deleting my stuff again?!?! Exactly what of yours did I delete? And why are you blocked sitewide?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean your autoblocked?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I know that. But I guess what I want to know is what does sitewide block mean? I have been autoblocked(being blocked because another user was blocked and you did nothing) before, but I have no clue what a sitewide block is.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I did. When you try to edit as DamienHawk does a message come up? And if one does what does it say?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::OK So when you press edit on a page what happens? Does a message come up at the top of the page?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Season 13 Club I would have to ask ZEM, its his club after all. BTW why didn't you answer my last question?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :So there's no edit button at all?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well is there a message above the view source thing? If there is can you tell me what it says?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Video Titles Can you name any episode you upload like this: Episode Name - American/British narration? Thank you.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but it should have been, "Toby and the Flood - American narration". I'm not trying to be mean, this is how Goldenbear wants them to be named.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! No, I remember you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC)